Computer search technologies have become a mainstay for quickly retrieving information contained within the Internet or the World Wide Web. The initial search engines merely consisted of a database of links that could be searched based on a select number of keywords that were associated with each listing. As search technology has advanced, new technologies have been produced that present to the user information that is more than just a listing of links associated with keywords. Some of the latest technologies rank the popularity of each URL by examining the number of other URLs that contain hyperlinks to that particular URL in the search result. This allows the search to rank the results according to number of links “in,” creating a sort of popularity ranking. Searching algorithms such as these allow for the partial analysis and dissemination of the billions of webpages available on the Internet today, and for a prioritized display of the search results according to their relative relevance.
The rise of the information levels contained within the Internet has been mirrored by a rise in the number of users and persons creating pages for, creating personas in, and generally utilizing the web. Thus, not only is there a great deal of information on the Internet, but there is a great deal of personal information on the Internet. However, currently there is no way to determine, with certainty, the pages owned by, created by, or associated with an internet user. Personal information potentially correlated with the owner, creator, developer, or other persons associated with a given webpage may be greatly dispersed and difficult to identify and/or integrate. For example, if an end-user wanted to find all webpages created by a specific web developer, they would have to engage in several independent searches and look through each entry in a list of search results. Within each entry, a user would have to view the source of the page, or manually examine data tags in order to determine whether the page was created by that developer. Thus, the end-user will have to contend with a long search-result list, plethora of webpages, and their associated source-information in order to estimate whether the pages are created by the same person. This process is confounded by the fact that there could be two persons of the same name creating pages, thus leaving the user with no way of discerning the differences between the creators.
As a result, there exists a need for better aggregation of personal information distributed over the Internet that may be related to individuals associated with a given webpage.